Portable handheld electronics have become ubiquitous in our daily lives. Heavy usage and reliance on these devices drains powered from the on board batteries of the devices. Portable handheld electronics manufacturers have responded to the power demands of consumers by designing devices with lower power demands and longer battery life. Nevertheless, depleting a device's battery store and subsequently being able to not use the device until the battery is recharged remains a problem. A need exists for a charging system to supply power to these devices on demand when the device user may not be able to connect the device to a traditional charging device plugged into a wall outlet.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.